The present invention relates to a packaging construction and, more particularly, to a packaging construction which is able to serve both as a display packaging container as well as a self-wrapping packaging container suitable for gift-giving.
In the retail merchandising of products to customers, it has been long found that the sales are generally enhanced if the particular product being offered for sale is attractively presented to the customer at the point of sale. Many packaging constructions are known for this purpose and one particularly popular construction is a generally rectangularly shaped package containing the product which has a fairly large opening or window therein so the product can be viewed from the exterior. Attractiveness of the packaging is further enhanced if the opening is covered with a sheet of transparent material to give the appearance of a glass-paned window.
Furthermore, it is desirable for merchandisers of products, particularly those offering products for the so-called upscale market, to provide appropriate packaging or wrapping services such that the product can be conveniently presented as a gift by the purchaser. Generally these packages or wrapping services to make the article suitable for gift-giving at point of purchase are provided as an adjunct to merchandizing by the retailer at a reduced or at no cost to the customer. Obviously, if the overhead for these gift-wrapping services and supplies could be reduced or even eliminated, the merchandiser would realize improved efficiency and profitability. It would therefore be desirable to have one packaging container for articles and products which could be used to both enhance the display appearance of the articles as well as serving an attractive container for gift purposes.